I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting data transmission in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system (e.g., a cellular system) may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a Node B via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the Node B to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the Node B.
A UE may be within the coverage of multiple cells, where the term “cell” can refer to a coverage area of a Node B and/or a Node B subsystem serving the coverage area. One cell may be selected as a serving cell for the UE, and the remaining cells may be referred to as non-serving cells. The UE may observe strong interference from the non-serving cells. It may be desirable to send data to the UE in a manner to achieve good performance even in the presence of strong non-serving cells.